encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Paglipad
Flight is the 49th episode of the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia ''produced by GMA Network. The episode continues with Chapter 24. The official hashtag for this episode is #EncantadiaPaglipad. Plot Lira meets Mira again when she was looking for Muyak. She bumps unto Mira who was lost. Lira remembers her as the one she bumped unto and the daughter of the beautiful lady. She asks her "''Aren't you the missing daughter of that beautiful lady before?" Mira asks if the lady she is referring to is Amihan. Lira is shocked to know Amihan is the name of the lady. Mira replies "Yes but she isn't my real mother I'm just a fake, a useless diwata used by my real mother to fool Amihan." Lira expressed her being surprised to hear the word diwata from her. Mira takes back everything she has said thinking a human like her found her words nonsense. Mira was going to leave but Lira halted her and asked if she came from Encantadia too. Mira is surprised that Lira knows the existence of Encantadia. Lira tells her she is from Encantadia and Muyak told her she is a Diwata too and she is the real daughter of Queen Amihan. Lira tells her what Muyak had told her and she asks Mira to come with her as she will continue searching for Muyak but Mira doesn't move from where she is standing because of what she had experienced in a short period of time. She met too many vicious people that she found it hard to trust Lira. Mira doesn't trust Lira so she tests her by using a tree branch to hit her. Lira is confused by what she is doing. Mira tells her there is no such Diwata who is slow and inattentive calling her a fake. Lira asks her to hit her again because she wasn't ready. Mira smirks and hits her again but this time Lira dodges using her superspeed. Mira tries to hit her again Lira stops her and asks her to hand over the wood but Mira refuses and throws the branch is sent flying above. As it falls, the two Sang'gres teleport to avoid it. Mira confirms Lira is indeed a Diwata and Lira is happy to know she is also a Diwata. The two embrace out of happiness. Lira found it difficult for her to look for Muyak so she calls Anthony. Mira was surprised to hear his name. As Lira talks to Anthony Mira remembers Cassiopea's future forecasting. Asval disturbs Pirena who is busy reading scrolls. Asval tries to convince Pirena to be nice to him but Pirena loathes him for being a Prince without a kingdom. Asval then tells her he knows a lot including her stealing powers. Agane returns with the news that they failed to locate the whereabouts of Amihan and the others. Pirena tells her not to worry as they've found out they are staying at the Camp of the Mandirigmas. Hagorn orders her to prepare their best soldiers as they will go there. Before leaving to join Agane, Hagorn asks Pirena to lend him the Brilyante ng Apoy to assist him in his mission. When he arrives there, Amihan and the others have fled. Danaya returns to Enuo's house and asks why a Mulawin appeared to save her. Enuo explains to her where can a mulawin be found. Danaya then asks how can she see that again. Enuo leaves to get something from his room. He comes back with a box. He opens the box containing a flute. He tells Danaya she can use the flute to call for the Mulawin. Danaya fears that they might ignore her call but Enuo assures her that even though they don't want to, the Mulawins cannot resist the sound of the flute. He gives the flute to her as a gift. Danaya thanks her for his kindness. Danaya expressed her surprise of him being very kind to her. She asks for his name so that he may properly thank him. Enuo tells her his name and Danaya remembers when they were young she and Alena asked Ades the name of their father. Danaya tearfully embraced him out of happiness. She asked him why he didn't tell her sooner. Enuo reveals that he did not immediately introduce himself out of shame that he wasn't with them as they grew up. Danaya regrets that Alena isn't with them. Enuo knows Emre is merciful. Danaya wanted to be with him longer but Encantadia needs her. Amihan, Aquil and Alira return to the camp with a sad news from Cassiopea that Ades and the others were killed by Hagorn. Ybarro worries about the happenings recently. Amihan asks what he has in mind of what they is going to do. Ybarro evacuate the camp to go to the land of the Barbaros. Wahid welcomes them but isn't too happy upon knowing that they came to seek refuge. Imaw pleads him to be merciful with them. Pirena asks Hagorn for the Brilyante ng Apoy but Hagorn objects to return it until he kills Amihan and leaves the room. Agane talks to Hagorn upon not returning the gem that originally belonged to their race. Hagorn replies that Pirena is already too powerful if she has two gems onhand. There were a lot of stories told in Encantadia about families that fought each other because of power. Pirena wanted to gain more allies that would protect her in case Hagorn would betray her. Pirena notices Carcero in the map and asks Incarus what land is it. Incarus tells her it is the land where Diwatas that committed grave crimes are thrown. The episode ends showing Adhara in Carcero watching two diwatas train. Major Events * Mira and Lira meet. * Ades dies in this episode. * Before Ades dies, Pirena told her that her mother doesn't love her because she is a Hathor. She replied back to Pirena that her mother cares and loves her as sent her a letter before she died. * Danaya now knows Enuo is her father. Trivia * Enuo has the flute that can call for a Mulawin. * Pirena let Hagorn use the Brilyante ng Apoy to get rid of Amihan, but he is still keeping it as he hasn't get rid of Amihan yet. Videos Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 10 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes